The Pebble and the Trio
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: Shadow, Tails and Naruto find some stones to give to Erin, Alyssa and carly; but then the girls get kiddnaped! With the help of Knuckles and Bender, the three boys must travel far and wide to get to their girls before time runs out.
1. Chapter 1

We now see the icebergs and frozen ocean. It's the most wanderlust place you can ever see, unless you're wearing something very warm.

"_There is a charming tradition observed by the talking animals," _the narrator explained, _"Once a year, during the mating season, all the male animals gather on the entotic beaches and there each selects an extraordinary pebble."_

**Cmara Fan-Fiction Story presents…**

"_With pebble in hand, each male presents to a precious gift to the lady he most desires. If she accepts it, they mate for life…"_

"**The Pebble and the Trio**"

We then see a book with the same title of the cover; the book turned the page, revealing music notes and words for people to sing.

Female singer: **One perfect pebble**

Male singer:** Just one humble stone**

Both: **But oh, what a stone can do?**

FS: **It means I have one love forever**

MS: **And one love alone**

Both: **A now and forever with you**

_Featuring the voice talents of_…

_Amy Palant as Miles 'Tails' Prower_

_Jason Griffon as Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Maile Flanagan as Naruto_

Later, a bunch of humanoid animal swim in the pages; not only that they can fly, jump high and anything else, but they can swim very well as well.

_Dan Green as Knuckles_

_John Di Maggio as Bender_

Later on, all the male animals gathered together and began to sing, to find the perfect females.

_Jason Griffon as Evil Shadow and Evil Sonic_

_Amy Palant as Evil Tails_

Males: **Now and forever**

**I'll show her I care**

**I'll find her the rarest stone**

**And maybe if the pebble is perfect**

**She'll tell me right there**

**She's now and forever my own**

Coming out of the water were two orange foxes and a black hedgehog. The first fox was dark-orange, had deep blue eyes, spiky hair and a blue headband with a silver image of a leaf. He is Naruto. The second fox had bright blue eyes, three hair bangs, white gloves, red shoes and two tails, meaning his name is Tails, Naruto's adopted young brother. Lastly, the hedgehog had red eyes, a yellow muzzle, red markings in his quills, white/red/black hover skates and white gloves with golden bracelets. This is Shadow the Hedgehog. They avoided other male animals and sighed in relief until the waves hit them. Other males began goofing off.

"Hey, how about you guys?" asked a lion named Xiro, "Got a pebble for your girls?"

"Well, you see… not really." Naruto replied, as Shadow and Tails shrugged. Meanwhile, we see females smiling and singing.

Females: **Now and forever**

**We'll do like girls do**

**We'll cuddle and coo and kiss**

**We'll have a little world**

**Where whatever we dream of comes true**

**A now and forever in bliss**

_Sarah Vowell as Carly_

_Tara Strong as Erin_

_Hilary Duff as Alyssa_

Looking in the mirror are three girls. The first was an African wild dog with bluish-gray eyes, blue fur with white/black patches, strawberry-blonde hair, silver glasses and a pink dress with a bubble on the front. The second is a golden-furred lioness with golden-blonde hair, hoop earrings, greenish-blue eyes, a blue tank top, and pink shorts. The last is a ginger-brown cat with brown eyes, glasses, hair that reached her waist, a red dress and a red rose is her hair. They are Erin, Alyssa and Carly.

"Oh, this is just so exciting." Said the purple dragon, Shelby.

"And so romantic." Agreed the white longhaired dove, Hikari Ino.

"Will you knock it off? Romance has nothing to do with you, Hikari-chan." Said the brown dog, Carrie Angel. (A.N: No offence, Hikari.)

"You know, I don't think the pebble should be that important." Said Erin, with Alyssa and Carly nodding.

"But Erin, if you, Alyssa or Cmara don't care about the pebble, how will you choose?" Carrie asked, very confused.

"How will you know if they're Mr. Right?" Hikari asked.

Erin: **We will know when, Hikari**

'**Cause it's not the pebble…**

Erin, Alyssa and Carly: **It's the Animal!**

The three sister-like friends jumped into the water and began to swim around in their mermaid forms.

_Original songs by Wormtail96 and No Limit 5_

Erin, Alyssa and Carly: **Now and forever**

**Their hearts will be true**

**That's how we'll know who they are**

Shadow, Tails and Naruto watched Erin, Alyssa and Carly, felt like they were in love. Shadow watched Alyssa, Tails watched Erin and Naruto watched Carly.

Erin: **No matter if his pebble is clever**

Carly: **Or borrowed**

Alyssa: **Or blue**

All three: **We'll now and forever be theirs!**

Shadow, Tails and Naruto jumped into the water as they watched them. "_Wow_…" they sighed; they're in love now and begin to daydream about them. First, in Naruto's dream, all the males and females gathered. One animal, Sasuke, handed Naruto the pebble. Both Naruto and Carly looked nervous as the other animals kept helping them.

Males: **Do you take this pebble?**

Females: **Now and forever**

In Tails' dream, he and Erin are on a hilltop, watching fireworks as they held hands and smiled at each other.

Males: **Do you take this animal?**

Females: **Now and forever**

In Shadow's dream, he and Alyssa stand face to face in moonlight as Shadow places a glowing ring on her finger with a firefly on it.

Males: **Do you?**

Females: **I do**

Shadow, Tails and Naruto snapped out of their daydreams, but they're still in love with Erin, Alyssa and Carly.

_Supervising Composer Chrissy-san_

Chorus: **We will grow old together**

**Cozy and cold together**

**We'll try our best together (It's now and forever)**

**Further our nest together (And ever and ever)**

**We'll be a pair together (It's now and forever)**

**Learning to share together (And ever and ever)**

_Excusive Producer JusSonic_

**Now and forever**

**As sure as the snow**

**As long as the ocean roars**

_Screenplay by Cosmo Prower Tomahak and Erinbubble92_

**I'll love you in the way that** **I'll never begin to outgrow**

_Produced by Nicktoons4ever and Cartoonantic55_

**I'll now and forever be yours**

_Directed by Cmara_


	2. Chapter 2

At the home of the Talking Animals and Toons, Shadow, Tails and Naruto hang out at the end of the iceberg, making three hearts out of stones. As they did, two little kid and an imaginary friend run up. The two kids land safely but the imaginary friend landed and slid in the snow.

"_Of all the Animals and Toons of the entire world; the most romantic were Shadow, Tails and Naruto. They each had a secret love in their lives; Erin, Carly and Alyssa, the three most beautiful girls in the whole Animal Kingdom."_

"Hi guys, can you tell us a story?" asked the boy with brown hair, a square head, red shirt and tan pants; Mac.

"Yes, a love story." Added the girl with three braids in her black hair, brown skin, blue suspenders and long-sleeved rainbow shirt; Goo.

"Aw, that's mushy stuff!" snapped the blue Pac-man shaped friend; Bloo.

"Oh Bloo!" Goo and Mac glared at their friend as Bloo crossed his arms.

"Well, once there were three Animals who fell in love with the most three beautiful girls in the whole Animal Kingdom," Shadow tells their story.

Goo sighed, "Did they love them back?"

"None of them ever met," Tails replied, "You see, they were just very shy."

"Oh…" said Goo.

Naruto continued as he, Shadow and Tails crossed their fingers behind their backs, "Well, one day, they just walked up to them and said _'Hello Carly, Erin and Alyssa, we're Shadow, Tails and Naruto and we think you're fabulous!'_" the kids and boys began to laugh.

"We admit it's true, but why bother? We've hardly even spoke to the girls." Tails sighed with a frown.

"No kidding." Shadow then glanced at Naruto with a small smirk as he added, "_At least I'M not the one who has to faint every time Carly's around…"_

"Nice try, but at least it's better than getting a nosebleed from Alyssa." Naruto commented, as Shadow paled.

"_**THAT'S NOT TRUE, STUPID!!!!!**_" Shadow snapped with an angry mark on his head, and then he and Naruto begin swatting each other, while the kids stared and Tails sweat-dropped.

"Guys, don't do that please. Someone could slip and get hurt if this keeps up." Tails smiled sheepishly in concern as he watched his friend and brother still fighting in a ridiculous manner.

"But if it isn't true, then why do you always hide your face when Alyssa's nearby?" Naruto argued as they still swatted, moving closer to the edge of the iceberg.

"That's _NOT _your concern, and leave Alyssaout of this!!!" Shadow argued back… suddenly, they lost their balance and slid down the snowy slope, as Tails followed after them. The kids watched as Shadow, Tails and Naruto yelled, and kept on sliding. As they kept sliding, they bumped into three familiar girls, Erin, Alyssa and Carly. The girls yelped and fell on the ground; they turned around and looked at Shadow and Naruto, who sat up and Tails who just caught up with them.

"Sorry there." Shadow said, not noticing them at first.

"Yeah, we didn't see-" they paused upon seeing the girls. "Alyssa/Carly!!" they exclaimed. Naruto blushed a fiery blush as Shadow turned away with his hands on his face and a squirting noise sounded. Naruto smirked at him slightly, "You were saying something back there?"

"_Shut…up!" _Shadow growled at the Ninja fox as blood dripped from his hand on his face as he also blushed madly.

"See, I told you guys- Erin!" Tails began before he finally noticed the female Wild dog, who smiled back with a giggle. "So it WASN'T an avalanche." She said.

"That was quite a landing, Naruto." Carly poked Naruto's chest which cause him to fall on his back. Shadow snickered at this.

"We-we're sorry, girls." Tails apologized, "Their fighting gets a bit…out of hand sometimes."

"Oh don't be silly, guys." Said Alyssa as she, her friends and even the boys laughed.

"_But someone ELSE had their eyes on the fair Erin, Alyssa and Carly; Evil Shadow, Sonic and Tails, three Anti-Toons who always got their way."_

Up on top of the iceberg, some others are watching the six. They are three Anti-Toons of Shadow, Tails and Sonic. Evil Sonic is a dark-blue hedgehog with dark-green eyes, sunglasses, a black jacket with blue flames on the sleeves and black jeans. Evil Shadow wears the same as Evil Sonic but with red flames on his jacket sleeves. Evil Tails wore a jacket, white gloves with spikes on his wrists, and a black turf of hair over one eye. Standing behind them, holding a mirror are three of their minions, the black wolves; Tiger, Fist and Glare.

"Those little wimps! I ought to knock the fur out of that ninja fox!" Evil Shadow snapped as he, Evil Sonic and Evil Tails scooped up some snow making snowballs, "Erin, Alyssa and Carly don't know it just yet, but they're going to be our wives!" Evil Sonic added. "Our children will be the strongest, the fastest, the bravest…not to mention best looking. Why, they'll be just like us!" Evil Tails finished. The three began to laugh evilly as the wolves laughed along with them. Evil Shadow growled at them, making them shut up. "I'm telling you boys, Carly, Erin and Alyssa are as good as ours!" he laughed as he, Evil Sonic and Evil Tails threw their snowballs. They kept growling as one of these days, they'll get Erin, Alyssa and Carly.


End file.
